Iris
by oldandgray
Summary: Emily struggles with her fears and desires
**Okay, I know there are other things I should be working on, but...**

 **A few notes. The title, Iris has several definitions: the structure in the eye or a camera, the goddess of the rainbow, a girl's name, the flower. You will have to take it up with The Goo Goo Dolls as to what they intended, I will go with the flower.**

 **The setting, just after the second episode, a event that could have happened but was never filmed.**

 **Read this and then play the song let me know if I did it right.**

 **Skins may not be mine, but the grammatical and spelling errors are.**

* * *

Sunset was moments ago, and the sky was still lit by the glow of the clouds. I had followed her for blocks but lost sight as she turned the last corner. I was far enough back I don't think I was seen and she didn't have time to get to the next street so it had to be one of these houses. I slowly walked along the street looking for some clue as to which house it was. About half way down on the right I saw her bike leaning against the side of a neat little two story with a front porch and a yellow door. I stared at the home hoping for some other proof I had the right one. Movement in the upstairs window caught my eye and I was sure I had seen someone with short blonde hair.

 _What was I doing? What was I thinking? Why would I follow her across town?_ Again there was movement in the window. This time I saw her. It was Naomi. She didn't look out the window, just continued on with what ever she was doing. My breath caught in my throat, as I watched her pass the window. The sight of her brought the world around me to a stop. W _hat was she doing right now? What was she thinking about? Was there a chance she was thinking about me?_

As I stood there looking up at the window I built this fantasy world in my mind where she looked out that window and smiled at me. She then waved me over to the house. I slowly climbed the steps as she opened the front door. There was not a word between us as she reached out, took my hand and lead me to her room. We stood in the middle of her room, a little less then arms reach apart and traded shy looks, each afraid to gaze to long.

"I'm glad you came over."

"You are?"

"Yes."

Silence threatened to fill the space between us. I tried to think of something profound to say. All I could do is stand there and look at her and think how perfect the moment was. She wanted me there. She was happy I was there. Just the two of us. No other distractions. No games to play, for those that might be watching.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything when the light from her window brought me back to reality. I looked around to be sure no one was watching me. The last thing I wanted was to try and explain why I was standing across the street from her house starring at her window after following her home. _Okay now it was starting to sound a little creepy even to me._

I watched as she passed by the window again, still unaware I was out here. _If only we had that private moment to talk. When I could explain. Every other chance there have been to many people around. But what would I say to her? I liked her, a lot. And I hoped, wished, dreamed that she liked me too. If we could just talk about things, the people we know, the classes we are taking, things we like… things we hate… If she could learn who I was beyond being Katie's twin._

Again I looked around, hoping I was still unnoticed. In the last light I could see the flowers in her yard. White iris, standing so tall and proud. The blooms made me think of her, and her short blonde hair. I crossed the street and spoke to the flowers as if it was Naomi in the yard. I apologize for following her, and standing outside her house. And told her.. again movement in the window caught my attention. The light in the window seemed to call me forward. I walked up the yard. I held my breath as I climbed the steps. I stopped right in front of the door, and razed my hand to knock. I had yet to take a breath. I froze there with my hand in the air. _WHAT WAS I DOING?_ I couldn't just knock. I had no reason to be there. No excuse to talk to her. _Oh I was just out stalking you and thought I might come in for a chat._

I turned without touching the door and ran, down the steps, down the path, down the street. For blocks and blocks I ran, trying not to think about what I had done, and what I had almost done. But mostly trying not to think about what I had just missed out on. My chance to talk to Naomi.

* * *

 **I know almost too short to even be a one shot.**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
